Almadian civilization
Almadian civilization is an ancient civilization of Almadi or Sector Zero, that had colonies in Sector Six before and during the Shatterer War. Almadian colonies were in the Core, Negati, and Labyrinth. History of Almadian civilization The exact time and order of the events below are unknown, due to the time distortion that was caused by the Decay. The chaotic beginning: After many terrible wars, Almadian civilization has become the greatest civilization in Sector Zero. Establishing peace: Almadian civilization has established total dominance in Sector Zero. Over a short period of time, Almadian civilization became so powerful, that it was able to suppress opponents faster than they could start a war. The Great Peace: For thousands of years there were no wars. The discovery of other Sectors: Almadian civilization has invented new engines, that allowed for spaceships to reach speed greater than the light speed. During the testing of spaceships with these engines, the spaceships have disappeared. After the research, it was discovered that if an object starts moving faster than light, it jumps to other Universe, where light speed is greater. The colonial times: Almadian civilization has traveled to other Sectors and began colonizing them. The power of civilization began to grow exponentially. The discovery of separation: After creating prosperous colonies in over 20 Sectors, the people of Almadi have realized that their civilization is the most advanced civilization in the Universe, due to the time flow differences between Sectors. While the people of Sector Zero were colonizing the Universe, the inhabitants of other Sectors were still fighting the wars for domination. The discovery of dimension C and disorder theory: The people of Almadi have discovered what causes the general disorder in the Universe - the mysterious dimension C, that ties all elements of the Universe together. If the Universe was without dimension C, the very idea of chaos would stop to exist, the Universe would be a perfect place, where nothing wrong ever happens. The Mechanisms of Light: After the discovery of the dimension C, Almadians have begun to work on the Perfection Project. The idea was to reform the entire Universe and eliminate dimension C from it. Almadians have built the Mechanisms of Light to rip the dimension C from the Universe and replace it with the new dimension E. The Perfection Project execution: Almadians have taken the Mechanisms of Light to unknown Sector and activated them. Ancient records claim that the Mechanisms of Light worked and the Universe was perfect for the short period of time. The beginning of Decay: After the activation of the Mechanisms of Light, the Decay has appeared in the Universe. It is unknown what created the Decay. After it has appeared The Decay have consumed all known Sectors above Sector Seven. The destruction of the decayed Sectors: To stop the Decay from spreading, the Almadi have disconnected dimensions X, Y, Z and C in Sectors above Sector Seven. The decayed Sectors were destroyed. The Shatterer War begins: The survivors from the destroyed Sectors have called themselves Shatterers and swore to bring the end to Almadian civilization for revenge and to protect the Universe from it. The Shatterers have taken over Sector Seven despite Almadian civilization's desperate attempts to stop them. The Shatterers have built the Machines and Almadians could not resist them. The creation of the Entity Chambers: As a counter to the Machines, forty naonic Entities were created and placed inside anti-naonic Chambers. The Shatterer War ends: The Shatterers have attacked Sector Six and destroyed it, but Almadians have achieved victory. The Machines were paralyzed by the Entity Chambers and taken to Sector Seven. The Entity Chambers were deactivated and left in Sector Seven with the Machines. The Shatterers were executed for their crimes and because they were believed to be decayed. The Great Resurrection: '''Almadians have resurrected the destroyed Sector Six. '''The Isolation: After resurrecting Sector Six, Almadians have declared the Isolation. They have returned to Sector Zero and sealed it, preventing anything from entering or leaving it. It is unknown what happened to Almadian civilization after the Isolation. There are theories that Almadian civilization has shattered, based on the fact that the Almadi civilization was already showing the signs of instability before the Isolation. Almadian language * Almadian language main page Category:Sector Six Category:Sector Six lore